Akari y el secreto de Xia, los comienzos
by Mashiro Mito
Summary: Etto...es una simple serie o historia, bueno no se como explicarme pero si sé que cada Domingo publicaré un capítulo más pues esta historia consta de varios capítulos...como tipo serie :D pero esta vez en historia. Bueno disfruten el primer capítulo, también acepto cualquier sugerencia n.n


Bien en cada capítulo les iré informando cualquier cosa...por ejemplo en este les diré que muy pronto les enseñaré los url's de las imágenes de los personajes. Bueno también en esta historia encontrarán la narración de cada personaje. Comenzaremos con la pequeña Akari :3 link de la imagen de

**Capítulo 1**

**Una visita inesperada**

**Na****rración de Akari**

No saben lo duro que es perder a tu madre, lo duro que es ver a tu madre con dolor y no puedas hacer nada...pero siempre he tenido compañía, me han ayudado muchas personas, personas que son mis verdaderos amigos...y me alegro a verlas conocido...me alegro que hayan abierto el sello ¿A que me refiero? Bueno, esta es mi historia...

Años atrás...cuando aún estaba viva...cuando mi madre estaba viva...hubo una fuerza, un grupo del mal que quería venganza ¿De que querían vengarse? No se...pero si sé que eran tres...de los cuales solo vi al principio dos...Me encontraba en el reino con mi madre, felices del hermoso lugar en el que vivimos, pero esa felicidad se acabo. Una nueve negra había cubierto todo el cielo, se oían miles de gritos por todo el lugar, mi madre salió al balcón a ver que pasaba, me dijo que no me mueve...pero no le hice caso. Frente a mis ojos estaban dos chicos, dos magos, dos hechizeros que acababan con todo, con las vidas de los inocentes ¡Era horrible! Miles de gente fallecía en las manos de aquellos hechizeros. Nuestros ejércitos se habían acabado, mi madre quiso arriesgarse, le dije que no pero...no me hizo caso...logró derrotar a aquellos asesinos de gente, pero apareció un tercero que logró matar a mi madre...mi corazón se llenó de lagrimas y tristeza...quería ir con ella...y por ese deseo el tercer hechizero vino a mí y me cubrió con su nube negra, mi alma se desprendía de mi cuerpo. Para cuando desperté ya no era la misma, estaba en un mundo diferente -¿Qué es este lugar?- me preguntaba a cada rato, pero tuve que vivir con esa duda, pues nadie me veía ni me escuchaba...era un fantasma...

**Narración de Suoh**

-¡Que aburrido! En navidad y recién tengo que hacer compras...-dije caminando por las calles mientras contemplaba el cielo. Miré mi reloj para saber cuanto tiempo me quedaba para hacer la cena, aún eran las 4:00 p.m, me quedaba tiempo para cocinar...lo sé, no es común que un chico cocine pero, ¡Los chicos también cocinan, eh!.

Seguía caminando por la calle con la mente vacía, en mi vida no ocurría nada interesante. -¡¿Pero qué es eso?!- dije alzando un poco la voz al ver una luz grande y brillante pasar en frente mío -Creo que ya me volví loco ¬.¬ -la luz se agrandó más y en unos segundos una apariencia femenina desnuda pareció en frente mío. No pude evitar sonrojarme al ver aquella chica.

**Suoh:**-Etto...esto es raro- dije aún sonrojado por aquella presencia.

**Akari:**-¿Qué es raro? espera...¿Puedes verme?- me contestó aquella chica acercándose a mí, lastima que tuve que alejarme para evitar problemas.

**Suoh:**-Claro que te veo, no estoy ciego- dije con un tono algo sarcástico, pues la pregunta era tonta para mi ¿Como rayos no la iva a ver? Si está sin ropa en frente mío, por suerte no hay alguien en donde estamos los dos, porque ahí si nos metemos en graves problemas.

**Akari:**-Que raro no se supone que puedan verme

**Suoh: **Aquí toda la gente es visible, excepto los fantasma. ¿A caso me estás haciendo una broma niña?

**Akari: **No no, claro que no...etto ¿tienes algo para cubrime? Me da frío sin ropa- me dijo la chica tratando de cambiar el tema, pero lo que decía era importante. Si la veían así se iva a meter en problemas.

**Suoh:** No pero tengo algo de dinero para poder comprarte un vestido.

**Akari: **Creo que es mucha molestia...

**Suoh: **No es molestia...son tal de verte cubierta me da igual ¬.¬

Rápidamente me dirigí a la tienda más cercana, agarré el primer vestido más barato y bonito que encontré, y después de pagarlo volví con la chica y le di el vestido para que se lo coloque.

**Akari: **Está hermoso, es blanco mi color favorito pero...creo que olvidé como vestirme [(xD pobre chica)]

**Suoh: **¡Cómo que olvidaste como vestirte! ¡En donde has estado chica!- de repente oí unos pasos que se acercaban- ¡Rayos! -dije desesperada mente y entré con la chica atrás de un arbusto que estaba cerca de nosotros.

**Akari: **¡Oye que haces! ¡E-espera...eres un atrevido deja de hacer eso!

**Suoh: **¡Quédate quieta que no logro vestirte! ¡Deja de moverte ya!...¡Rayos esta manga no entra!

**Akari: **¡No espera! ¡Ay Ay Ay! ¡Duele duele! ¡Se cuidadoso que duele!

**Suoh: **¡No entra! ¡Tendré que hacer fuerza! ¡Vamos!¡Vamos!

**Akari: **¡Duele! ¡Enserio duele mucho! ¡Espera yo lo haré!

**Mientras tanto...dos señoras pasaban por ahí y mal pensaron todo lo que oían en aquel arbusto...**

**Sra 1: **¡Oh martha! ¿No crees que la juventud de hoy no busca un lugar decente?

**Sra2:** Violetta...los jovenes hacen lo que sea en cualquier lugar, pero...en un arbusto y todavía gritando..¡Ya se pasan!

PD2: Perdón si les disgusta esta escena pero creo que es lo mejor para que se complete el primer capitulo...de verdad perdón si les disgusta

**Más tarde después...ambos chicos al fin salieron del arbusto. La chica logró colocarse la manga y ninguno de pensamiento que tuvieron aquellas personas.**

******Suoh: **De verdad fue difícil pero lo conseguimos...-dije algo cansado pues fue difícil colocar aquella manga a la chica-

**Akari: **¿Cómo que al fin lo conseguimos? Yo fui la que me coloqué la manga.

**Suoh: **Como digas...ya he tenido mucho pleito por hoy -dije volteando para alejarme de aquella chica sin despedirme pero de repente fui dentenido ¿Ahora que quería?¿No fue mucho con la tremenda lucha con la manga del vestido?

**Akari: **Etto...no tengo a donde ir -dijo la chica algo apenada y triste sin dejar de agarrarme el brazo para que no me fuera-

**Suoh: **¿Cómo? ¿Y tus padres?¿Y tu casa?¿Donde están?

**Akari: **Ya no están conmigo...

**Suoh: **Oh entiendo, ¿Y tu casa que le pasó?

**Akari: **Yo no vengo de este lugar

**Suoh: **¿De donde vienes?

**Akari: **Si te digo no me creerás...

**Suoh: **Tranquila, te voy a creer, solo dime que pasó

**Akari: **Etto...primero prométeme que después que te cuente me creerás y me ayudarás pase lo que pase.

**Suoh: **Te lo prometo, es la primera cosa interesante que me ocurre en mi vida...te juro que nunca te dejaré sola.

**Akari: **¿Cómo sé si no estás mintiendo?

**Suoh: **No lo sé...¿Un pacto será suficiente?

**Akari: **De acuerdo ¡Hagamos un Pacto!

**Suoh: **De acuerdo ¿Cómo será el pacto?

**Akari: **Yo sé como...comenzemos...1...2...¡3!

No sabía que ese conteo podría ser el pacto que cambiaría mi vida, no estaba seguro de lo que iva a pasar ¿Quieren saber que pasó? La chica se acercó sus dulces labios hacia mí y los junto con los míos...se podría decir que me beso...¡Si eso es! ¡Me beso! Una sensación corría por todo mi cuerpo ¿Qué este este sentimiento que tengo? ¿Qué es esta sensación? será...no no puede ser, no se porqué pero simplemente cerré los ojos correspondiendo a aquel beso...un beso que cambio mi vida totalmente...


End file.
